Tuna for Dinner
by Mupyeong
Summary: Reborn's Birthdaymeal


Happy Birthday, Reborn! Sorry for the crappy yaoi, I just found out that he had Birthday xD'

Tuna for Dinner

Tsuna sighed. Bianchi was in Italy, the children were out with his mom and he was alone with Reborn. Being alone with Reborn meant, be silent, don't move without permission and make food to keep him happy and away from his weapons. And that's what Tsuna did right now.

He stood in the kitchen and cooked. Don't misunderstand him, he had two left hands and just thumbs, but he could cook. He just never had the balls to sign up for the cooking classes at school. Sighing, he pulled the fish out of the oven. He made Tomato-Basilicum Fish for Reborn and a chocolate and strawberry cake for dessert.

In exactly the same second Tsuna put a nice portion onto a plate for Reborn, the tall man entered the room. Yes, tall man. The Arcobaleno curse was broken a while ago and Reborn was back into his tall and even creepier form. The only difference was, that the tall Reborn was even more frightening than the small one. Even if he couldn't use his secret passage ways anymore, he always appeared suddenly out of nowhere.

This time, he came into the kitchen like a normal person. Silent, but he didn't carry any visible weapons and Leon was missing.

"Is the dinner ready?", Reborn asked, looking somehow... nervous. No, Tsuna's imagination must be kidding him. Reborn was never nervous, not even if death faced him right ahead.

"Uh, Yes, Reborn. I've made some fish with tomato and basilicum. And for dessert there´s a cake with chocolate and strawberries.", Tsuna murmured. He didn't know what his sadistic home tutor would do if it wouldn´t taste.

"Sounds good. Sit down.", the tall man ordered and Tsuna didn't even dare to hesitate for one second. Faster than Reborn could say 'sit', he already sat. He chose the chair that was on the opposite site of the desk so that he was out of Reborns reach and Reborn inside of his sight. As if he did something wrong, his tutor frowned. What did he do now?

"I said sit down, not run away.", Reborn growled deeply, pulling Tsuna into the air and carrying him to the stool next to him.

With a dull sound, Tsuna fell down onto it and yelped. That did hurt as the stool was pretty hard. And the height Reborn let him fall from wasn't that harmless. Grimacing, Tsuna started to rub his backside. That really hurt.

Reborn just sat down and started to eat the portion, Tsuna had made up for him and looked as if no water could blur him. But the peace didn't last long. With an angry expression, Reborn spat the food out.

"That´s disgusting, dame Tsuna. Make something else!", Reborn hissed. If you looked deep into Tsuna's eyes right now, you could see his patience shatter into thousands of pieces. Frowning, he stood up and threw his apron into Reborn's face.

"That's it! I stood in the kitchen for fuckin four hours to make something to eat for you and you just spit it out like it's shit!", Tsuna screamed, his eyes started watering. All he wanted was just a little 'thank you' or a 'you did a good job' and what did he get?

"It's the same everytime! You asshole! I hate you! You made my life a living hell!"

After that, Tsuna didn't get any further. Reborn had stood up and slapped him across the face. Reborn never slapped him. He hit him, or knocked him out. And sometimes he'd even kick him but he never - ever slapped him like that. Rubbing his cheek, Tsuna looked up into Reborn's face, who looked really angry. More than usual.

It scared Tsuna.

"Are you scared?", Reborn asked, looking into Tsuna's eyes, piercing him. The teen didn't even dare to move an inch.

"Answer me!", the otherwise calm home tutor growled and made Tsuna shut his eyes. That wasn't a normal slap, it didn't just hurt his body. His whole mind still shook and he wasn't able to move or to run away. Hot tears ran down his face.

A strong hand gripped the boy's jaw.

"You don't even know what I've been through since I am here.", Reborn snarled, licking Tsuna's lips, who finally opened his eyes to see the lust glistening in his tutor's eyes. What was that supposed to mean?

"I cancelled the wedding with Bianchi. Don't you want to know why?", Reborn asked, before attacking Tsuna's lips again, forcing his mouth open. A sticky tongue forced itself into Tsuna's wet cavern and made him wake up. Scared, he wanted to shove Reborn away, but the man was stronger than him. And used more force. After a while, which seemed an eternity, Reborn pulled away and looked deeply into Tsuna's eyes, who clasped his hands in front of his mouth and stared with big eyes at Reborn.

That seemed to be the wrong thing to do. Instantly, Reborn attacked Tsuna again, shoved the boy's hands away and kissed him deeply.

"Don't cry, Tsuna. There´s no reason to do so.", Reborn whispered into the Vongola's ear. The warm breath made him shudder. What was that supposed to mean?  
"Is this a new method to torture me even more?", Tsuna hiccuped, looking away. The assassin chuckled.

"If you call love a torture method, then yes.", the man softly answered, looking somehow desperate. Tsuna couldn't resist the urge to smile softly at the older man. However it was supposed to make sense. Tsuna had to admit that nothing around Reborn had to make sense.

"No matter what you may say now. I'm going to take you. Now."

Okay, that didn't make any sense at all. Wasn't the first time supposed to be romantic and special? Well, it was definitely _special_ but not in a way Tsuna would like.

"W...W... Wait, Reborn-san! Not here!", Tsuna stuttered.

"So, you're okay if we go to somewhere else.", Reborn concluded.

"N..N..No! I.. I mean, you just confessed to me and I don't know what to a-!"

Reborn didn't even wait a second before he pulled him onto his arms and dropped him onto the table. The kitchen was definitely a perfect place for the first time. It was warm, smelled good and Reborn said so. If the assassin would wait until Tsuna was ready, he'd get old and impotent before it'd happen. To convince Tsuna, that sex wasn't that bad and that Reborn was a sexgod, he decided to pull the boy's pants and underwear down in a fast motion to keep him from struggling too much, spreaded his legs and took the semi-hard member of the Vongola boss into his mouth. Softly, he licked the tip with his tongue.

"Don't, Reborn... You... can't do that...", the boss said in between some moans. And Reborn didn't even start. With a skilled tongue, he started to lick down the sides of his boss's hardened member. In one motion, he let Tsuna's slip out of his mouth, kissed the sides and rubbed his thumb onto the tip.

The boy moaned and arched his back. He never knew that Reborn wanted to do something like that with him. But now that his tutor was so good at it, he didn't want to stop it. It felt too damn good. Heat built up inside him, as soft lips kissed his shaft, nippled on it softly. Oh, Kami-sama. That was heaven.

Suddenly, Reborn stopped and left his member exposed to the cold air. The boy shivered. It felt cold and lonely without that soft and warm mouth. It was just suspicious how Reborn touched him now. It was like he wanted to turn him around. And he did it.

As Reborn turned him around, Tsuna began to panic. What was Reborn up to now?

A kiss hit his Tailbone and a wet tongue slid out to follow the path between his cheeks and down to his entrance. Tsuna started to shudder. Okay, now he was scared. Angry Reborn was nothing compared to Horny Reborn.

"Reborn, I think we should stop here... ", Tsuna whispered and mewled as he felt the wet tongue licking over his entrance. Oh, no, that wasn't just licking. That was too targeted.

"Just relax and let me do the rest.", Reborn ordered before he let his tongue slid inside the hot entrance. Tsuna squealed. It felt wet and he wasn't used to this so it scared him somehow and it didn't really hurt, no, it was an interesting feeling. Nervous, he moved around, let his muscles move as the feeling of embarassment took him over. Reborn was mean, seducing him in the daylight in the kitchen.

Reborn noticed that Tsuna felt uneasy and it didn't made his work on the boy's backside easier so he let his hand slide to the front of the boy and stroked one of the nipples. In an instant, Tsuna jumped and made a muffled sound. The assassin smirked and pinched it. slid his tongue out of Tsuna. That had to be enough.

In one swift motion, Reborns pants were down and he turned Tsuna again onto his back. The boy was a moaning, red mass and wax in Reborn's hands. Just the sight made him so hard, it hurt. Oh yes, that boy would be worth to be his number one.

Chuckling, Reborn licked his students earshell and smiled softly.

"Now lay still and try to distract yourself.", Reborn whispered, making Tsuna even more nervous. What did that mean?

"AGH!"

Okay, it meant lots and lots of pain. Tsuna pressed his eyes shut and tried to grab onto something. It felt like Reborn tried to shove something into him. The Vongola forced his eyes open to see what it was, but Reborn pressed his hand onto Tsuna's eyes.

"Shh... It will feel better, soon.", Reborn whispered with a husky voice. It was really good, for Reborn. Tsuna's inside was lightly wet and soft, but tighter than a woman's. And he had this special kind of warmth.

Slowly, Reborn started to move inside of Tsuna, who seemed to be in pain. Softly, he kissed these sweet, burning cheeks. Big, warm hands, stroked the sides of the Vongola Decimo, skilled, long fingers played with soft, pink nipples. Tsuna hissed. The pain in his backside slowly faded and these hands on his chest and sides made him feel good. It was like Reborn knew his whole body.

Suddenly, he arched his back again, so hard, it nearly break. A loud moan escaped his lips and he started to tremble in lust. His hands gripped Reborn's shoulders and his eyes focused the face of the older man. It felt so unbelievably good.

Reborn started to get faster. Now that Tsuna had loosened up a bit, it was way easier to move inside the boy. His breath got heavier, the grip centered on the boy's hips. Sharp marks were left on the soft skin, looks connected to each other, another kiss was shared. And then, with a final hit, Tsuna came. He threw his head into his neck and screamd Reborn's name, gripping onto the man´s shoulders. Reborn took the chance to bite into Tsuna's velvet neck, started to suck and leave a mark, before he finally released himself into the panting boy.

Panting, both stayed in their position, before Reborn slid out of Tsuna.

"You used sugar instead of salt.", Reborn panted, dressing himself.

"What?"

"Yes. Try it."

One second later, Tsuna had a portion of fish inside his mouth and frowned. Reborn was right. But why was the sugar inside the salt box?

Reborn looked away and surpressed an evil grin. Tsuna would never know that Reborn had calculated the whole situation and switched the salt and sugar box. But it worked. So everything was fine. Smiling, he turned around to face Tsuna again.

"How about a Honey Moon in Italy?"

--------------

Yeah, that's it. Poor Tsuna. Hope you liked it so far =D


End file.
